1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly to a flat panel display device and a manufacturing method for the same which can reliably seal an organic light emitting device to prevent its degradation caused by permeation of harmful materials, while maintaining high flexibility and low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an organic light emitting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,695. This organic light emitting device includes a substrate 10, a first cover 50, an organic light emitting diode 20 and a second cover 51. The first and second covers 50 and 51 encapsulate both sides of the organic light emitting diode 20 to prevent the permeation of oxygen and water, which causes oxidation or corrosion. The first and second covers 50 and 51 include a ceramic layer 54 and two polymer layers 52 and 56, which must be laminated in multiple layers to provide sufficient barrier properties against harmful materials.
The ceramic layer 54 is an effective barrier to harmful materials, but is easily deformed by internal stress, and is likely to have defects such as cracks caused during laminating. Also, the ceramic layer 54 is easily cracked by deformation during use. Defects provide a permeation path for harmful materials, which then react with the organic light emitting diode 20 to form a dark spot where display function is lost, thereby deteriorating the display capability and life span of the display.
The ceramic layer 54 and the polymer layers 52 and 56 of the first cover 50 and the second cover 51 are laminated onto the preceding layer by vacuum evaporation. However, vacuum evaporation is a special process requiring expensive equipment, skilled operators, and is very time consuming. Thus, achieving a good barrier comes at the cost of low productivity and a lengthy and expensive process. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a sealing technique to provide a good barrier for the organic light emitting diode and which uses an easier laminating process.